


Bloody Valentine

by Amirah_1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Graphic descriptions of genital piercings, Heavy Swearing, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, disturbing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackthorn is said to be cursed: once home to a doctor accused of acts of severe depravity, it now seems to house to strange men, "siblings" who act far from brotherly. A invite to a Valentine's day dance at the house turns deadly, as the guests learn the true meaning of "broken hearts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blackthorn Legacy/ New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H.H](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H.H).



It was simply assumed the old house was empty, abandoned after all the rumors of spectres and ghouls claimed to haunt the grounds. No one even liked to look at the place: a tall, Victorian style manor, held tight by ancient oaks, looming over the end of the street like a fallen idol of evil, holding the very darkness of the night in its rotted, smouldering halls and decayed rooms.  
From this house, they came one day, just out of nowhere, honestly, nothing, then suddenly something: two lithe, pale boys of something around 17 or 18, claiming to be brothers but too close in every way brothers weren't for that to be true, one dark, one moon glow light.  
They said their names were Jack and Hiccup: Hiccup said it was to ward off trolls that might steal children in the night, as the sound of the name scared them. No one knew what to make of this, but accepted it.  
They didn't go to school, being of legal age to drop out, and no one had ever seen an adult so much as glance at the house, let alone enter it. The ongoing theory was runaways, hiding out in the house as a ruse until the heat was off, or until the parents stopped looking. Either way, everyone knew those two were gonna be bad news: you'd have to be crazy to live in Blackthorn house.  
The month they arrived was February, the so called "month of love" for new lovers and old, as Valentines day comes and goes. Stores stocked up on candy and silly teddy bears, tv's played sappy cartoons, and papers showed up in a select groups' mail about a party at Blackthorn, a Valentines dance. A few decided to go out of curiosity, but most tore the letters up in fear. There'd be enough trouble around the town, after the massacre at that place in 1912, the doctor Blackthorn having had completely dismembered his wife and children in a ghastly attempt at culminating the ultimate carnivorous plant, a giant Venus fly trap reared on first meat, then whole cats...then, finally, whole limbs. This dark legacy kept many away from the house, and most from accepting a invite to a dance by two weird "siblings".  
The few people interested in going pretty much only consisted of three people, all of whom who'd've prefered anything else to attending, but were driven by a curiosity about the house and its new occupants.  
The arrival was met with a fully light house, red streamers adorning the porch and roses bleeding from any free space in old jars and vases. Of their hosts, nothing was to be seen.  
They met in the hall, two boys, and a girl: confused, and awed at being in Blackthorn: it is here we met them, and here our story begins.


	2. The Beasts Inside/Sudden Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that happened rather quickly..  
> WARNING: Intense gore at the end. Do not read if easily offended by blood/cannibalism

"So where the fuck are these assholes anyway?" Suzanne complained, fiddling with a loose thread in her sweater. Mac rolled his eyes, and John stayed silent.  
Soft music echoed from the next room, as they walked down a crummy hallway that wouldn't have looked out of place in a B-film horror house. The hall ended in a round center room, a staircase going up into darkness on the right, curving along the rose patterned wall onto an overlooking balcony, and several doors scattered at odd intervals in the wall sensibly shut.  
A stero played some dance music, heavy rock and pop rock from the 80's, blood red hearts pinned to any and every surface, cupids pointing arrows from a drinks bar set up with soda, and what looked like a Vodka bottle.  
Of the hosts, nothing was to be seen. Only the music, who's lyrics had a decent beat.  
 _"If we live for the hour.."_  
"Great..just great. I'm stuck with you two shitheads, no booze, and no fucking party." Suzanne whined, using her compact mirror to, for the millionth time that night, touch up some invisible mar in her heavy eye shadow.  
 _"If we live for the next million years.."_  
"Just shut up, Suzanne...and stop fucking with your makeup, you look like a goddamn clown.."  
 _"Down to the last man.."_  
John had been toying with the cupid doll on its stand, making it twirl. Mac scurried to the bar in hopes of booze, and Suzanne plunked down on a faded couch and pouted.  
 _"It's alive in our hearts, it feeds on our blood."_  
"Good evening, guests." A voice called. They looked up to see a tall boy in...  
"Wow.." Mac muttered, looking away. The boy smiled widely, coming down the steps in the very snug mess shirt, no inch of skin covered save for a nipple patch, his leather pants an anatomy lesson for his substantial genitals, his skin pale. A heart tat graced his left hand, and a silver bud gleamed on his tongue. "Why so serious?" He said, his voice surprisingly deep for so feminine looking a body.  
"Is there gonna be booze?" Suzanne whined, her eyes so obviously on the guys ass, it was almost comic.  
He smiled gently, a expression that suddenly made him look sinister. "My brother is handling that..ah..here he comes."  
One of the doors had swung open, and a second boy, taller and thinner than the first, an easy 6 feet, came in with a tray balanced on one slim hip, his jeans low on his bared torso, tats swirling along his hipbones and down to his navel, dipping below the low-riding waistband. He grinned, setting the tray on the bar, and walked to the pale boy, dipping his hand in his backpocket.  
"I am Jack, and this is my brother, Hiccup." Jack said, his hand on his brothers' bare shoulder. The look the two shared made Mac uncomfortable, and John squint, pushing his glasses up his skinny nose from where they had fallen yet again. Suzanne attacked the drinks, making herself a quick vodka and tonic, her drink of choice, and an odd one at that.  
The music clanked over to "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas, and the guests settled into a comfortable booze-addled ease, watching the two boys do a little dancing. John noticed enough giggling and quick flashes of touching to have an inkling something was wrong there, but he mostly ignored it in favor of more booze, his glass always kept full by Hiccup, who gladly danced from one end of the room to the other. As the hour wore on, John felt his vision hazing at the edges, but it was far too late to do anything then: Suzanne was already out like a light, and Hiccup was biting her face...her face...blood was running from Hiccup's lips...Mac..  
John fell to his knees as Hiccup twisted his head and janked the full of Suzanne's face off her skull, an eyeball rolling out gorily in a small dribble of fluids.  
The last thing he saw was Jack pick the blue eye up, and eagerly pop it in his lips, crunching, before darkness took his vision.


	3. Can't Help This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hard descriptions of body modification/piercings, and more people eating goodness.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

He awoke to a knife, directly in front of his eyes, the blade red in the light, music playing muffledly in the background. He tried to focus on it, but pain made his eyes water, his mouth thick with blood as he took a gasping breath. The knife went away, and he shuddered as soft lips pressed to his, a tongue entering his throat. "Jack, please stop dry fucking the food." Hiccup's voice snapped, as the lips pulled away and a soft giggle echoed in John's ear. The music suddenly came into focus, and he wanted it to stop, wanted it all to stop.

_"_ _I can't help this, no thoughts of tomorrow.."_

A hand traced along John's stomach, and it was then he realized he was naked, as was Jack. John's eyes caught a flash of silver, and he looked towards it: Jack's penis was heavily pierced, a long chain through the shaft to the testicals, and a silver stud on the slit. It was ghastly looking to him, and he closed his eyes.

_"No remorse and no sorrow."_

"Ahh..no no..wake up, pretty." Jack crooned, slim prying his eyelids open, the pale face peering at him, lips and chin stained red. "There you are, pretty." Across the room, Hiccup was deftly skinning what appeared to be a chest section, most of it too heavily mutilated to tell if it was Suzzane or Mac. Hiccup's penis was also pierced with a large ring, and several studs dotted his hips. The knife went in and out with a surgical perfection, and John felt bile rise up. Jack was still caressing him, and he felt slim fingers close around his cock, as Hiccup glared from his work. "Let's keep this one..please?" Jack's voice pleaded, his hand gripping John, and causing an unwanted erection to rise by the contact. "He's so soft...and he's so thin. Nothing good on him." A pinch on his nipple, as Jack giggled. "Please? He looks so...soft.."

John screamed as teeth dug into his shoulder, blood bursting from the broken skin. Hiccup was there suddenly, in front of him, and John felt hand pulling his buttocks open as Jack slid into him. Hiccup kissed him, tasting of blood and gristle, as the two sickening men moved on him, flesh on flesh in a parody of sex. "He's so hot..." Jack panted, his teeth grazing John's ear, pulling out to rub his heated erection along John's thigh. Hiccup was hardening as well, as his slick hands tweaked and touched every inch he could reach, smearing crimson all over John's skin.

"Clean him up. We'll keep him..for now." Hiccup said, pulling back and wiping his mouth. "He'll make a good toy." John went limp as Jack freed him, the thin looking man picking him up bridal style, stronger than his lithe frame let on as he carried him upstairs to possible new horror.


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of Screams/Epilogue: The Blackthorn Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last, sexiest, and hopefully second grisliest chapter to this demented little story.   
> I highly recommend playing the Marilyn Manson Sweet Dreams while reading: it adds to the mood.

John woke to gentle caresses, fingers gently roaming his skin, fingertips cool and smooth. They traced patterns on his heated, feverish skin, and it felt good. They tweaked a nipple, stroked a patch of belly, trailed along his hip...and slid lower.   
His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Jack, lying besides him and gently exploring him, every inch. He wasn't tied down or gagged, but the look Jack gave him almost froze him, like a bird looking into the eyes of a snake about to dine. He didn't want to move, part fear, part lust. Despite everything he'd seen, watching Jack's slender fingers stroking his skin made John feel things he'd never felt before: he'd always considered himself straight, but Jack defied sexuality in his eroticism, seemingly almost androgynous, ignoring the large erection grazing his thigh.   
John sighed as a cool finger reached his asshole, sliding in without a single thought,or checking to see if he approved: the feeling was intense, as Jack expertly manipulated his sweet spots, making him moan and arch, on the verge of orgasm almost instantly. Jack smiled, pulling the finger free slowly, licking his fingertips to lube them, before sliding two inside John's warm body.   
The bedsprings creaked as Hiccup appeared, his warm lips kissing John's neck, leaving bites and marks, his erection nudging John's.   
Without another word, Hiccup climbed ontop of John, cowboy style, their cocks rubbing as Hiccup gripped them, pulling gently with some sort of warm lube that sent shivers up John's spine, as the coolness of Jack's mouth latched onto his asshole, licking him and sucking. Just as the wet warmth of Jack's tongue hit his prostate, John opened his eyes to look into Hiccup's blazing emerald green's, hazy with lust, sweat on his brow. A glance down made him smother a gasp: the "lube" was thick, fresh blood, a vibrant red where it splattered the sheets as Hiccup's fist picked up speed, his lower belly and pubic area smeared crimson. John tried to wiggle free, but Jack's fingers pinched painfully, and Hiccup's slender hips were strong than they looked, his legs locked around John's waist. More pain, as Jack roughly slid into his unprepared anus, the piercings tearing.   
"Please...let me go.." He croaked out, staring up into Hiccup's eyes, as the two lithe men noisily moved above him.   
"Let you go?" Hiccup panted. They both laughed, as Hiccup's bloodied hand caressed John's cheek. "That's so cute. He think's we're going to let him live."   
His nails, suddenly seeming like claws, ran down his neck, splicing skin like tissue paper. He bled out in seconds, living only long enough to feel Jack orgasm.   
***  
The teens who went to the dance were never seen again: police had kept the details quiet, but the house was a bloodbath of painted hearts and three real ones wrapped daintily in paper, and tied with a garish ribbon in a candy box. The rest of the bodies were never found. The two men disappeared as suddenly as they had come, leaving just another chapter to the dark legacy of the Blackthorn house, and all who had come before them. It was possible the house drew these people to it, or it is possible insanity draws the insane.   
All we have left is three hearts, and a Valentine's dance of nothing but corpses.   
The men were never caught, and a presumed to still be at large. 

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy extremely delayed Valentine's day, Hicc. I hope you liked your story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special request for H.H for Valentine's day. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
